


What Is This?

by Blue_Victoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, M/M, Two stories, super dangan ronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Café...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Gatsby

**Author's Note:**

> I used pounds instead of yen, sorry :c
> 
> If you wish to read only Komaeda and Hinata's story, skip along to the second chapter ~

Byakuya Togami does not socialise with people that are below him, he doesn't even look at people that are of a lower status than him. Which is pretty much everyone. But today he will have to make an exception. The only coffee shop that he will go to is currently closed for redecorating and he will never not have his coffee, even if the world was ending, he would have his coffee before he decided to do something about the end. He's Byakuya Togami, he'd be able to save the world if that situation ever occurred.

 

The sound of a bell, that indicates when a customer enters, sounds throughout the small café as I walk in. Instantly there are eyes upon me and whispers, about someone of such a higher class being here, breaks out. I turn my nose up at the plebeians and walk to a table which is by itself at the back of the café, away from all these commoners. I scan the contents of the menu and can't help but mentally cringe at the names of the food and drinks, _Smiley Breakfast, Rainbow Cupcake._

"God help me..." I mutter to myself. I'm so absorbed in the ridiculous names that I hadn't noticed the waiter come over to me.

"Good morning, are you ready to order?" A white haired young man beams a smile and clicks his pen, readying himself to take my order. Ugh, these people, what have _they_ got to be happy about?

"Coffee. Black." I hold the menu out to albino without looking at him.

"OK!" The waiter takes the menu and I hear him walk away. Sighing, I take out a book and indulge myself in reading something intellectual, _the opposite of this place,_ I can't help but think.

 

"Here is your coffee. Black." A voice almost sounds like its mimicking what I said earlier. I raise my head from my book and can't help but look at the speaker quizzically. A small brunette with big, warm, hazel eyes, stare into my cold blue ones; its almost like the guys eyes are warming my own. "Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" The guy folds his arms across his chest and smiles slightly.

"Did you mimic me?" The words come out of my mouth before even filtering in my mind. The boy looks a bit taken aback at first but eventually answers my question.

"No sir." Hazel eyes turns on his heel and walks away from my table. I stare after him, _he left before I even dismissed him!_ I sit up straighter in my chair and go back to reading my book. Well I try to read my book, hazel eyes and messy brown hair pops into my mind and I can't concentrate. _What is this?_ I've never had someone who is not important linger in my thoughts. Scrap that, I've never had someone unimportant go _into_ my thoughts, a prime example is that waiter who took my order... _What did he look like again?_ Abruptly I stand up, pick up my coffee and walk over to the counter.

"Is everything OK sir?" A small girl with pink hair asks as I stand in front of the counter. I take out a £50 note and toss it on the counter and turn to leave the café.

"Hold on sir." Usually I wouldn't turn around, I'd just carry on walking but the voice sounds like the waiter who delivered my coffee and against my own will I turn around.

"What?" I say bitterly.

"You forgot your book." He holds my book out to me and smiles, not to big not to small, but just the perfect size to create, strangely appealing, dimples in his cheeks... _What am I doing?_ I snatch the book out of his small hand and go to walk away again. "Might I suggest _'The Great Gatsby'._ " I hear the voice call after me and I slam the café door shut.

 

Why am I letting this guy get to me? I can't even think straight.

"What do you think Togami?" A low voice pulls me out of my deep thoughts filled with hazel eyes and dimples.

"Yes, yes whatever, fax it to me." I wave a dismissive hand and pretend to be reading files. Once I hear the door shut I immediately sigh and stare at the empty coffee cup in the small bin next to my desk. I chew on the inside of my mouth in thought for a moment. I need a name for this face that won't leave me alone. I start up my laptop and glance at the coffee cup again. For some reason I can't bring myself to read everything about this guy... Why? I've done it many times before... Do I _want_ to know? Or do I want to find out about hazel eyes by myself? I instantly dismiss that thought and close my laptop.

_What is this?_

 

I step into the café I was at yesterday and sit at the same table I sat at yesterday, after glaring at someone who was sitting there and forcibly moved them to another table with my aura.

"Hello again sir, can I take your order?" A white haired young man stares at me expectantly, _does he know me?_

"I'll have the same as yesterday." I take out a book and pretend to read. I'm acting like a stereotypical love struck school girl. I AM BYAKUYA TOGAMI. I shift in my seat and straighten up and let out a more sophisticated aura that I let slip slightly.

"Here is your order." A coffee cup is placed on my table and I look up discreetly from my book and see dimples. "By the way, you over paid yesterday." This time I look up from my book and stare at the young mans face.

"And your telling me this because?" I say stiffly and close my book.

"I just-"

"What's your name?" I ask before he can speak. The question was a bit blatant, but so what?

"Why?" Hazel eyes asks and raises an eyebrow. _How dare he raise an eyebrow at me!_

"I don't have to justify myself to you," I say coolly.

"I don't have to answer your question," he rebuttals and turns away from me and starts to walk away.

"Wait." The word leaves my mouth before I even realise that I've stood up. The small guy turns around and folds his arms across his chest.

"'Wait', what?" What indeed? I don't even know why I said 'wait'. I purse my lips together and cross my arms across my chest.

"I'm Byakuya Togami." _What is wrong with me?_

"Makoto Naegi." Finally. A name to this face.

"Well Naegi what time does your shift end?" _Where is this going?_

"Two hours, why?" Naegi's brow furrows and he lets his arms fall limp at his sides.

"I'd like to borrow ' _The Great Gatsby'_." Naegi's eyes widen a little and I can see a slight blush creep to his cheeks. _Why do I find this adorable?_

"Uh- Are you a-asking me o-out?" Naegi stutters and places a hand to the back of his neck, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Yes." Naegi flushes a deeper colour and looks up at me finally, smiling brightly.

"Uh, that sounds c-cool, I'll see y-you at 1pm then?" The change in personality from this guy has puzzled me. Nothing puzzles me.

"Yes, now move, your in my way," I say, surprisingly not coldly. Naegi steps aside to let me past. I start walking towards the door, coffee in hand. As I reach to push the door open someone tugs at my arm, I turn to see Naegi holding a book out to me.

"You forgot this again." Naegi blushes and this time I take the book gently from his small hand, that I feel the urge to touch, and smile slightly at him.

_What is this?_


	2. Don't Walk Away

Night clubs are not really Hinata's thing but he can't turn down his best friend's never ending pleading of going to one with him.

 

I step in the loud room and a spotlight lands on me and my mate. The night club's called 'spotlight', whenever someone enters a spotlight shines on them to announce to everyone that people have entered. Its quite cool, if you like attention... and night clubs.

Music bellows around the room and practically deafens Hinata as he's pulled out the spotlight and over to the bar by his friend, Souda.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asks and smiles sharply. Souda orders something very alcoholic and hands over the money. The bartender slides the glasses across the counter and I hesitantly pick it up.

"Down in one Hajime!" Souda cheers and downs his drink, once finished he slams his glass down on the counter and gestures for the same again.

"Be carful," I warn and stare at the contents of my drink.

"Don't be such a bore. Drink up." Souda downs half of his second glass and looks out onto the dance floor. "Man, I'm getting laid tonight." I choke on my drink and cough.

"Too much information." Souda turns and grins at me, I shake my head and go to sip my drink.

"Down it!" Souda gestures to my drink. "If you down it I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." Hinata downs his drink and slams it down on the bar counter and waves at his friend. "I'm hurt." I push him onto the dance floor and lean against the bar.

 

"I'll have a diet coke please." I turn my head to see a highly attractive white haired young man, about my age, ordering next to me. I turn my body and rest my arm on the counter to get a better look at the man.

"Hey Hajime!" I turn my head to see Souda approaching with a blonde girl practically draping over him. "I'm gonna go out back, won't be long!" He yells. I cringe and wave a hand dismissively.

"Please. I do not want to know."

"Jealous!" Souda accuses and taps my face.

"I'm really not," I say and smile straight.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Souda says and starts to walk away. I turn back around and rest against the bar counter.

"My friend's exactly the same." A sexy voice draws my attention to the diet coke man.

"I should keep him on a lead really..." I say and then shake my head, "Actually no, that would most likely turn him on." The stranger laughs and meets my gaze for the first time. His eyes look like they sparkle when he's smiling...

"I'm Nagito Komaeda." He holds out a hand to me and I don't hesitate to take his hand.

"Hajime Hinata." Komaeda smiles at me and drops my hand to pick up his coke. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah," Komaeda answers and then speaks again before I could reply, "I mean I'm here with someone, but I'm not _here_ with someone..."

"You mean your here with someone but not _here_ with someone." I make gestures with my hands as I say this. Komaeda looks at me for a moment, smirking, before sipping his drink.

 

A few hours of talking with this strangely attractive young man and I find out that he lives in the same apartment building as me.

"I can't believe we've never even bumped into each other before!" I say trying not to slur my words. Me and my new acquaintance decided to have a few drinks... and not stop drinking...

"Maybe we 'ave," Komaeda says, swirling his drink around in his glass.

"Trust me, I woulda remembered you." It takes me a moment to realise I said that out loud, and when I do, I look at my new friend, whose looking at me grinning.

"Are you flirting with me?" Komaeda puts his drink down on the bar and slides off his stool. Oh god.

"I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to s-say that out-out loud," I stutter, slowly turning red. "I'm so, so s-sorry if I've offended y-" Suddenly no words are coming out my mouth, instead they're pressed against someone's mouth. Komaeda's mouth to be precise. He pulled away as quick as he leaned in, leaving me gaping in surprise.

"Sorry..." Komaeda murmurs, his cheeks turning pink. "I'm going to go." As Komaeda turns to leave I instinctively grab his arm, he turns around and looks like he's bracing himself to be hit. Hit him is not what I do, what I do is pull him up against my chest and smash our mouths together. Komaeda tenses upon the contact and I hear a surprised gasp come from the back of his throat. I deepen the stiff kiss and when I feel Komaeda relax I slide a hand up his top. Komaeda moans pleasantly and moves his hand to the back of my neck, placing his other at the small of my back. I wrap my arms around his torso and move so his back is against the bar. I'm not sure what I'm doing, I'm in a public place with my tongue down someone's throat, someone I've only just met! I pull away and put some distance between us.

"We shouldn't do this," I say and I suddenly feel sober. Not that that's even possible. Komaeda is wearing an unreadable expression when he puts his hands into his jeans pockets.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Its my fault." Komaeda walks towards the exit of the club and I can't help but stand here and watch him get further and further away, the whole time my stomachs doing weird summersaults and my hearts feeling like someone's repeatedly stabbing me with an ice pick...

"Fuck it." I start running towards the exit, my heart practically pounding in my ears as I go. I don't know why but I just can't let this one go.

 

When I get outside I look to my right and see white hair getting further and further away. _That's got to be him! There is no way that is not him!_ I increase my speed shoving people out of the way, who in return yell abuse at me, but who cares? I'm never gunna see those people again. Komaeda, I hope, no... Need to see again.

"Komaeda!" I yell, when I'm less two metres away from him. He turns around and as he does he stops walking and I stand in front of him panting. "I'm... so... unfit." I breathe heavily, the whole time Komaeda looks at me with a mixture of confusion, amusement and shock. "Give me... a... minute." I raise a hand placing another across my stomach, "Stich." I groan and bend downward slightly.

"Hinata what do you want?" Komaeda asks and folds his arms across his chest. After a few more seconds I finally reply.

"I'll just get to the point. Feel free to tell me to shut up if you get bored or something," I say and look into Komaeda's eyes.

"Okay," Komaeda replies, "I'm listening."

"First off, I've never done anything like that before. I don't go out and I don't drink let alone kiss some guy I've only just met- wait no..." I pause and curse under my breath. This wasn't going to go well. "I didn't mean it like that. Can I start again?"

"Please, I have all night."

"I've never done anything like this before. I mean, I've kissed people I've met at a club like that, but none of those people have made me want to chase after them when I reject them. But for some reason I just can't let you walk away... I don't know why but I can't." I shift my gaze from Komaeda's eyes to the floor, "I understand if you want to carry on walking, I mean I'm just some random person you happen to meet at bar, and here I am acting like I'm in love with you or something." I laugh bitterly after that sentence, still refusing to look up.

"I don't want to walk away." Komaeda walks closer to me and lifts my chin up with his finger, making me look him in the eyes.

"Why? You don't even know me." I look from his eyes to his cheekbones, until finally resting them on his mouth.

"The same reason you ran out here." Komaeda closes the gap between our faces and places a soft kiss onto my mouth. A pleasant feeling pulses through me as I let my eyes slide shut and return the kiss. How can this guy, a guy I've only just met, make me feel like this? What is this?

 

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock blaring around my apartment bedroom. Like I always do, I slam my hand down onto it and curse under my breath. As I roll over I go to place an arm around the person that should be laying next to me but all I feel is cold bed sheets. I crack one eye open and glare at the empty space that SHOULD be occupied. Feeling strangely disappointed and annoyed I sit up and look around the room. All of Komaeda's clothes are gone and I'm pretty sure I decorated my bedroom with them very creatively...

I look across to where Komaeda should be and see a piece of paper. My heart skips a beat, _maybe he wrote his number on it_! I lean across the bed and pick the piece of paper up. My smile and my heart starts to falter as I read:

_Hinata,_

_I had a great night, and I wish I could stay but I can't._

_I think its best if we just forget each other._

_\- Komaeda_

After the note sank in I got up, had a shower, got dressed and now I'm currently staring at the plug in my kitchen sink.

 _Why do I feel so empty? Why do I feel so upset?_ I have this lump in my throat that won't go away no matter how many times I swallow... and my eyes keep stinging but every time the tears threaten to fall I get angry and just feel like smashing everything!

_WHAT IS THIS?_

 

 _Coffee._ Coffee is always good. Its roughly 6:30am and I should be going to work but Byakuya Togami can manage without me for a few hours... He probably won't even notice I'm not there.

Due to the coffee shop, I have to go to every morning with Togami, is being decorated, I decided to go to a small little café that I've always said I'd like to try out but never found time to go to.

Walking in, people in the café turn and look at me. Unlike Togami who would turn his nose up, I just smile and sit down at table. _I may be in a suit and work for Togami but I am NOT a Togami._ I can't, however, help but cringe inwardly at the names on this menu.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" A cheery voice that sounds all to familiar pulls me out my thoughts. I lower the overly large menu and look up at the waiter. The waiters face goes paler then it already is, if that's even possible. I stand up so fast I almost send my chair flying into the table behind me.

"You!" I say all to loudly and most people in the room look over at us.

"Hey-" Komaeda laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck.

"Is everything okay over here?" A small guy with brown hair asks, looking from me to Komaeda.

"Everything's just peachy," I grit out, not moving my gaze from Komaeda, whose refusing to look at me.

"Hinata?" Crap. I know whose voice that is.

"Hey, Togami... What's up?" I smile and look at the tall blonde, whose joined our group.

"Why are you not at the office?" Togami scowls and folds his arms across his chest.

"Its been a very confusing morning." I cast a glance at Komaeda whose looking between me and Togami.

"Confusing? Please elaborate." I take a deep breath and rub my eyes.

"Basically, I met this amazing person yesterday and for some reason I can't stop thinking about them. This morning when I found out that they didn't want anything to do with me I felt... hollow. Like someone had ripped a vital organ out and left me to slowly die... I know it sounds stupid, that I only met this person yesterday but I can't get them out of my head. I don't know what this is but I'm pretty sure I'm walking on the border of love." After I'd stopped speaking there was a long silence, for all of which, I refused to look at Komaeda for.

"Awwwww!" It was the short haired boy that broke the silence. "That's so adorable! Isn't that adorable Togami?"

"No." Togami, draws his eyebrows together and looks down at me.

"What do you mean 'No'?" The small guy whose name tag reads... Naegi Makoto does an impression of Togami... Wait... Is this Naegi as in Togami's boyfriend, Naegi?

"So," I say slyly, "Your the famous Naegi." I sway back and fourth on my heels and smile smugly in their direction.

"Uh... Famous?" Naegi turns slightly red and looks up at Togami questioningly.

"Ignore him Naegi," Togami orders and shoots me a warning a look, which I pretend I didn't see.

"Well... This has been fun but if you don't mind I'd like to go and cry now. Bye!" I say and walk out the exit, refusing to look at Komaeda as I do.

 

 _Its cool, I grew up with Togami, he won't sack me._ As I go to round a corner I hear someone yell my name. I turn my head and see Komaeda sprinting towards me. I stop walking and turn to face him, frowning.

"I... need to... join... a gym," Komaeda pants and groans slightly, "Stich!"

"Komaeda what do you want?" I say and fold my arms across my chest. Komaeda straightens up and opens his mouth to talk.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"So am I." I start to walk away but Komaeda grabs my arm and pulls me towards him.

"I want to be with you, I really do! But..." Komaeda takes a deep breath and something in his expression makes me want to hold him and protect him from everyone and everything, "Its like everything I touch disappears. My parents left me, I never had any friends and the only friend I did have left me, when I was younger my foster parents bought me a puppy and it died not long after I had it... I just destroy everything I touch..." Komaeda loosens his grip on my arm and looks down, "I don't know why I just told you all that..." Komaeda slowly starts to walk away.

I watch him for a moment, unable to breath, unable to move, unable to think...

_Why am I letting him walk away again?_

"Komaeda." He turns around and looks at me surprised.

"Hinata, I-" I hold a hand up to stop him from speaking and look into his eyes.

"I am _not_ letting you walk away from me again." I place a firm hand on his upper arm, "I don't know what this is but... I just can't let you walk away."

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Then don't," I say stubbornly, "Because walking away is going to hurt me." Komaeda's taken aback at that statement and his mouth opens slightly.

I look at him for a short while before leaning in for a kiss, when Komaeda makes no move to pull away I close my eyes and kiss him; placing a hand on the back of his neck as I do. Komaeda is unresponsive for a moment but he eventually kisses me back, passionately. Now its my turn to be taken aback, I did not expect him to respond like this. I part his mouth and slide my tongue in and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him against me. Komaeda hums against my mouth and hesitantly slides his arms into my blazer and wraps them around me.

"I take it you won't walk away from me then," I mutter, looking at Komaeda through slitted eyes. He smiles onto my mouth and cups my face with one hand.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." Komaeda pulls me into a tight embrace, which I return, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"We can take up running together," I laugh. Komaeda laughs and holds me a few centre metres away from himself, smiling.

"Yes, lets."

_What is this?_


End file.
